Flashdrive and the Autobots
by Kay79
Summary: A femme from Cybertron crash lands on Earth mysteriously and is found by Optimus Prime and his crew of autobots. She makes friends, helps whoever she can, and finds unexpected love with a cold bot.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Foggy Memory

All characters and items belong to Hasbro. This is my first fanfic, and I'm a huge transformers fan so please forgive me if this fanfic isn't the best you read. By the way this is a SideswipexOC story. Thanks for reading!

All I remember was that there was a crash. There was a loud explosion and I felt myself getting knocked out from something that hit me on my helm. I kind of remember my name. I was a cadet from Cybertron and was trained under Kup. That was all I could remember, I know, kind of sad I don't remember my own name.

I was in stasis for a few cycles. I even had reoccurring dreams of my team from Cyberton. Strongarm, Blaster, Bumblebee, and Sunstreaker were on my team. Bumblebee was sent to Earth with the famous Optimus Prime and his crew, while Sunstreaker's brother, Sideswipe, origins were unknown.

"Well Optimus, her vitals are really well. She seems to be recovering just fine. She should be able to wake up from stasis soon." I heard an unknown voice say. I then heard another voice, this voice was deeper and sounded somewhat very familiar, "Thank you, old friend. You can rest now. I'll watch her for you." I managed to squint my optics to see a burning, bright shining light. I tried to get up but a large hand laid me back down.

"Easy there cadet, we wouldn't want you injuring yourself the first week here." I started to panic. Where was I? I then heard a machine beep really fast. I think the machine was checking my spark signature. I needed to calm down or else I'd fracture my spark. The beeping started to go down, and then went back to normal.

The deep voice chuckled, "I'm sorry if I frightened you." I opened my optics and scanned the room. Where the frag was I at? I was in some kind of med bay, seeing that there were jars of medical supplies. I opened my mouth but my vocalizer was crackly and probably rusted. "Where am I? What's going on? Do I know you?" The mysterious mech looked at me with a frown. "Cadet, do you remember anything? Do you remember what faction you are from? Do you even remember your name?" I looked at him then sighed.

"Um, m-my name starts with an f. I'm an autobot of course, since you haven't killed me yet," I joked, "-and I am of course from Cyberton. I was in a bootcamp with my team of cadets." The mech looked at me with a curious facial expression on his faceplates. "Well, you need to hurry up and try to remember your name. It is very crucial we get every kind of information on you. Maybe you should have some energon while you're at it."

The blue, white, and red mech gave me some energon and I gulped it down hungrily. "Um, I kind of remember my name." I said. The mech leaned in and grabbed my hand, "What is it?" he asked. "F-Flashdrive. Yes, that's my name, Flashdrive." The mech's optics widened. "Primus, I need to tell everybody right away." Before he could go out the door I grabbed him. "Wait! I told you my name, I deserve to know your name!" I persistently commanded. The mech looked me straight in my optics, , "My name is Optimus Prime."

I knew I recognized him, I mean, what Cybertronian didn't know him. He then rushed out of the room, where he left my jaw hanging down to the ground. What was I doing here with Optimus Prime? And how did he manage to find me? There was a lot of explaining that needed to happen, and right away.

 **Sorry this is a short chapter you guys! I promis to make it more interesting and this is my first time publishing a fanfic. I'm working on chapter 2 so please forgive me.**


	2. A Cold World

Chapter 2: A Cold World

Sideswipe glanced at the energon ration and huffed. He was running out and needs some before he starved himself to death. None of the autobots knew that Sideswipe was hiding in a cave not far away from Optimus Prime's base. He was a lone wolf, or that's what his friends mostly called him. He had some mud on his red armor that he needed to clean immediately, or he'd look like Unicron himself.

Any autobot would have wondered why Sideswipe was the way he was. He was good with the femmes, kept his armor polished, and had great fighting skills. But he didn't like to hang out with people at ALL. He grabbed a dirty cleaning cloth and started to wipe the mud, which unluckily made him even more dirty.

There was a little stream by his cave so he decided to come out of his hiding space and and wet his cloth. "I hope no one sees me. I'll be damned to the pit if a human catches me, even an autobot." He looked both ways out of the cave and scanned the area. Nope, no humans. He quickly went over to the stream and wet up his cloth.

Finally, now he can clean his armor and stop living like a wild animal. "I think this is perfect!" Someone called out nearby. "What the frag!" Sideswipe exclaimed surprisingly. Sideswipe's aft was doomed if he didn't get to his cave right away. He started to quickly dash for his cave when he saw a decepticon standing near the entrance of it.

"Hey Motormaster! Look what I found in here!" shouted the decepticon. Sideswipe hid behind a large rock. Then he spotted another decepticon, except he was black and a tint of purple with yellow optics. "What do we have here!" said this Motormaster guy. The other decepticon who was gray with purple wings looked at Motormaster, "Good energon. Not much but it will feed a good bunch of mechs."

Motormaster transformed while the other decepticon started to store the energon in his trailer. "Alright, let's get this to the Nemesis, Megatron will be glad that we have a nice store." the purple and gray mech said. Motormaster started to drive off but then heard a crack. "What was that? Come out fleshy so I can squish ya!" The gray and purple mech looked around and saw something with a tint of red.

"Hold on, I'll check it out." Sideswipe had two options, to fight or flee. The gray and purple mech got his fire blaster ready. "Motormaster, Blitzwing, come in!" Blitzwing stopped in his tracks, "What is it Starscream!" Motormaster shouted. "Megatron needs both of you immediately. As his second in command I command you to come as quickly as possible!" Blitzwing rolled his optics, "We're coming now. Tinfoil turkey…"

"What did you just call me!" Starscream shouted through their comm link. Blitzwing huffed, "Nothing, Starscream."

Motormaster drove off while Blitzwing transformed into a jet and left. Sideswipe let out his breath and laid against the rock, thanking Primus that he didn't lose his spark. He sighed and got up checking for more unfortunate surprises. He went to his cave to see that he had no energon, the decepticons took everything. They were a bunch of no good thieves.

Sideswipe laid down on the caves wall. He began to go deep in thought. He was an autobot warrior, a loner. He missed his brother dearly. If Sunstreaker saw me, he thought, he'll probably think I'm some neutral, not an autobot. Why am I hiding? Sideswipe was going to die seeing that he had no energon and that the decepticons were probably going to come back again trying to steal more energon. "Might as well work with Optimus Prime. I'm doin' this for you Sunstreaker. I'm going to find my way back to you."

Sideswipe transformed into a sleek, red Mustang that obviously needed to get cleant immediately. "Now if only I had Earth money," he said to himself, "I could stop by the car wash."

Flashdrive was still laying down on the med table. She didn't care about her health anymore, she just wanted to know where her friends were and what happened to them after the crash. Just then she spotted Optimus Prime in the doorway and an orange and white mech beside him. That's not who I think it is… she thought. "Hello Flashdrive, I see you've woken up." It was Ratchet, Ratchet the Hatchet!

"Ratchet! It's me Flashdrive, from the autobot boot camp! Remember, my best friend was Hot Rod!" Flashdrive happily told him. Ratchet had to think about it, "No, not the troublemaker!" Ratchet shouted. Flashdrive got up and gave Ratchet a huge hug, "Man, everybody on Cybertron misses you! Well not everyone, but the young bots!" She exclaimed excitedly. Ratchet smirked, "I'm surprised you're not in the brig for doing something stupid with Hot Rod." He jokingly said. Flashdrive chuckled and made a cute face, "Guess I'm too precious to lock up." Ratchet chuckled and Optimus Prime smirked.

"Well what's up doc bot. Am I healthy or am I dying?" Flashdrive asked. Ratchet and Optimus looked at each other with worried faces. "Well it's good, and bad." Ratchet answered her. Flashdrive frowned, "Please, start with the good part." Ratchet cleared his throat, "Well, the good part is you're not dying," Flashdrive relaxed and smiled, "The bad part is, is that you're losing energon." Flashdrive shook her helm, "But it doesn't make sense, so I'm dying?" Ratchet smiled a bit and then got down to explaining.

"Look youngster, I'm the one who graduated from med school, I think I know what I'm talking about! Anyway, you're not dying because we're taking care of you. See that tank," Ratchet pointed to a tank that was beside her berth, "It is keeping your energon from not pouring out of you. When you got into your little accident something punctured through your armor really bad. You should be grateful it wasn't your spark. That tank has to stay with you through this Earth week. If you take off the bandage that's on your wound, that's it. So if you feel dizzy or you think you're going to fall out come straight to me, immediately. So, are we clear cadet?" Flashdrive nodded. "Good, remember no missions for her Optimus. At least not this week." Optimus nodded, "Understood." Ratchet smiled, "Good! Not get out of my med bay I've got utensils to clean from your messy energon."

Flashdrive got up and walked out the med bay stopping to say, "Thanks old mech. You're awesome for your age." Ratchet grunted and mumbled under his breath, "No good youngsters have no intelligent minds." Flashdrive laughed walking down the base halls.

 **Working on chapter 3. I know some of you are waiting on Flashdrive and Sideswipe to meet. Let me know how I'm doing and if you like my story.**


	3. A New Beginning

Chapter 3: A New Beginning

Optimus permitted Flashdrive to take her own personal tour of the base. She saw the energon storage room, a tv room, berth rooms, shower racks, and the control room. She also took it upon herself to meet Optimus team of autobots. Flashdrive sat down on the floor of the tv room holding her tank beside her and patting her bandage.

"So, this small little machine is supposed to show, channels?" she said to herself. She turned to HBO and decided to watch a show called Vice Principals. After the show was finished she was on the floor crying her eyes out. "This human vocabulary is outrageous! I can't even believe they're jealous over a woman taking over their job position!" Flashdrive continued to laugh over human comedy.

"Are you sayin' I'm gettin' fat Jazz? I mean yeah I'm gettin' big in my midsection but…" Ironhide stopped talking to hear the laugh of a femme coming from the tv room. "Hey Ironhide, what's that sweet sound! I think it's a…" Jazz peered through the doorway of the tv room while Ironhide happened to see what Jazz saw. "A femme!" the two mechs said in happy unison.

Flashdrive stopped laughing when she heard the two mechs. She turned around to see them gawking at her, "Um, h-hello, I'm Flashdrive." Jazz walked up to her and shook her hand crazily, "Hey little lady my name is Jazz. Nobody said it was a femme in base!" Flashdrive giggled and looked over to Ironhide. Ironhide waved, "Howdy, my name is Ironhide. Most folks call me 'Hide. Nice to meet ya." Flashdrive nodded, "Nice to meet you!"

"Why do they call you Jazz?" Flashdrive suddenly asked. Jazz smirked, "Back on Cybertron people called me Jazz, sort of a nickname. When I came to Earth I found out Jazz was a type of Earth music. I started to listen to it, I'll admit, it was groovy!" he started to sway his hips like he was dancing to slow music. Flashdrive and Ironhide laughed.

Ratchet and Optimus came in enjoying a nice conversation about science and junk and stopped in their tracks when they saw Jazz dancing and Ironhide and Flashdrive cracking up laughing. Ratchet huffed while Optimus stood still with his hands on his hips, he cleared his throat loudly. The rambunctious three stopped what they were doing and saw Optimus and Ratchet. Jazz and Ironhide stood up straight in a sort of soldier stance. Flashdrive smiled and waved at Ratchet. Ratchet rolled his optics, "Optimus, I'll be in my med bay if you need me."

Optimus frowned, "Autobots, there is a time and a place to do everything, and here is not the time." Jazz and Ironhide said in unison, "Sorry, sir!" Optimus nodded and ordered the two mechs to go to the control room. "I see you've met two more of my crew, Flashdrive." Optimus said looking at Flashdrive. "Oh yeah, they were really nice, they sure did make me feel welcome!" Flashdrive happily answered. "Everybody else is out on scouting so you'll see everyone back at base by tonight." Optimus informed her.

Flashdrive nodded and smiled a little, "Thanks Optimus, for taking care of me. This whole new "life" for me, I guess, is going to be hard. I mean, I don't know where my friends are, I don't know if they're dead, heck, I don't know if they're still trying to find me or whatnot." Optimus wasn't the type to let out his feelings on certain subjects but the big and stiff bot ended up giving Flashdrive a hug.

"I know how it is. Do not think any of this is your fault. We will take good care of you, and we will find your team." Optimus did a little smile and walked from the tv room to the control room. Flashdrive was nearly on the verge of tears, she could feel the coolant in her optics. Just then a small, yellow bot, a little shorter than her, ran in to probably see who the new bot who was in the base. Flashdrive's optics widened while the other mech's did the same. "B-Bumblee, i-is that you!" Flashdrive shouted. Bumblebee's knees felt weak and he almost slipped, "Flashdrive! Is that you!" Flashdrive and Bumblebee ran and hugged each other, careful not to fall down. "Oh my Primus! I haven't seen you in a whole, in a whole vorn!"

Flashdrive and Bumblebee chuckled. "I've got so many questions to ask you! How's Hot Rod, how's the team, how's, how's…" Flashdrive shushed him with her digit and had a huge frown on her face. "What is it Flash?" Flashdrive sighed, "Well, where should I start? My processor is foggy so please forgive me." Bumblebee looked up at her with worried optics. Flashdrive continued, "Well our ship crashed. I was found by, whoever found me. Nobody from the team was found. I just, I pray to Primus, that nothing happened to them."

The coolant again arrive in her optics and she hurried to dry it off. Bumblebee hugged her tighter and held her tightly, "Flash, everything is alright. Everyone is here for you, no matter what. The team is probably out looking for you right now, but if they are, gone, then, at least we'll remember them as heroes, and brave autobots." Flashdrive smiled and hugged Bumblebee tighter, "Thanks Bee."

"No problem. Anyway I need to show you to your quarters, you're going to like it, nice and spacious and you're right next to the training room!" Bumblebee grabbed the surprised femmes servos and ran all the way to her quarters. "My lady, your new quarters." Bumblebee said courteously. Flashdrive's optics widened, "Wow Bee this is very nice!" Bumblebee nodded, "Well, I need to get back to work, but I think that we should hang out later on, you know, see some of the sights of this planet." Flashdrive smirked, "I hope we're not going drag racing." Bumblebee laughed, "I didn't forget that Rodimus was your best friend, of course we're going drag racing! See you later!" Bumblebee winked and ran out of her room.

Flashdrive walked around her room and looked around. She had a desk and a chair fit for a Cybetronian her size. She carried her tank with her to a mirror that was in the corner of her room. Her frame was curvy and slim. She was smaller than the mechs she met today (well in Bumblebee's case she was an a few more feet taller than him). Her optics were light blue, her helm was light and dark blue. Her arms were dark blue and her chest plate was light blue.

She was light and dark blue everywhere. The autobot insignia sat on her chest proudly. She wanted to be in the Elite Guard so bad. Only the best of the best was in the Elite Guard. In the autobot boot camp she trained hard, except on some days Hot Rod and herself were in charge of clean up when they goofed off, courtesy of Kup. Hot Rod was the most funniest and most awesome person she ever met. But then one solar cycle Hot Rod acted stranger than ever. He became more serious, concentrated more on training, and he didn't talk to anybody, not even Flashdrive.

She laid down on her berth and contemplated. This was going to be a tough journey, but she knew that she could survive it. She couldn't wait to meet the rest of Optimus Prime's crew and she most definitely couldn't wait until she found her team.


	4. Not the Best Mech

Chapter 4: Not the Best Mech

Sideswipe pulled up to a secluded area with dim lights. It was getting dark outside and he needed some shelter. He scanned the area a for more humans, luckily there was none. He turned on his comm link and paged Optimus, "Optimus, Optimus, this is Sideswipe! Come in this is Sideswipe!" Optimus optics widened, Sideswipe! "Sideswipe, Optimus here! Are you under attack?" Optimus asked. "No sir! I am- I'm asking for shelter!" Optimus traced Sideswipe's spark signature. "Okay Sideswipe! We're letting you in now!" Jazz and Ironhide opened the door to the base and let in Sideswipe.

"Sideswipe, been a long time!" Ironhide exclaimed. "Yeah man, where have you been?" Jazz asked. Sideswipe flashed a smile, "Somewhere I shouldn't have been." Bumblebee came up to Sideswipe, "Hey there Sideswipe! Nice seeing you!" Sideswipe looked at Bumblebee, "Hey there kid, taking care of everyone's aft around here?" Bumblebee joked, "Nah, they think I'm too small." Bumblebee frowned.

"Don't worry kid, you'll get there." Sideswipe rubbed Bumblebee's helm. Optimus Prime went over to Sideswipe once he saw him. "Sideswipe, nice seeing you good friend. Where have you been?" Sideswipe hesitantly fumbled with his digits without looking Optimus in the optics, "Well, I was hiding. I was too afraid to fight, after the incident I had. I decide to stay in a cave not far from here, but two decepticons found out about my little living space. Took my energon so I could be hungry. All I'm just asking is to get some shelter here, I'll do anything. Hell, I'll even join you crew Optimus. That's all I'm asking." Optimus put a servo on Sideswipe's shoulder, "Sideswipe, you're an autobot, you can stay with us as long as you like. You belong here."

Sideswipe smiled, "Thanks Optimus." Optimus nodded. The base doors opened to reveal the rest of Optimus Prime's crew, Powerglide, Prowl, Arcee, and Wheeljack. "Man, those decepticons were harsh!" Powerglide shouted. Arcee shook her helm, "I definitely need to work on my fighting skills. I'm going to the training room." Prowl smirked, "Glad I came along, if it wasn't for me, the decepticreeps would've tore you all up!" Powerglide and Wheeljack rolled their optics.

"Well I'm going to the lab! Call me if you need me!" Wheeljack shouted. Sideswipe just wished their was one more mech that came through that door, his brother. Sunstreaker hadn't talked to Sideswipe in forever. "Bumblebee!" Optimus shouted. Prowl turned around to face Optimus, "What is it Optimus?"

"I want you to escort Sideswipe to his new quarters. It's right next to Arcee's."

"Sure thing, c'mon Sides."

Sideswipe followed Bumblebee to his quarters. "Y'know, you're really going to like it here I promise. Heck we've got a tv room, a science lab, the med bay, the control room, and an energon storage room! One of my close friends from Cybertron arrived here earlier today, she was injured really badly but she's doing much better!"

"Oh really, you've got another femme here?"

"Yep, once you get to meet her she's really cool!"

Sideswipe really didn't have time for making friends, at least friends that get too attached to you.

"Well, here's your quarters!" Bumblebee cheerily said. Sideswipe had to admit, this was pretty nice. "Thanks, kid, oh by the way, I think we're going to make good friends." Bumblebee nodded with a huge grin on his face and ran to the control room. Sideswipe forgot how dirty he was. "Might as well go by the wash racks." He said to himself. Sideswipe grabbed a cloth from the cloth dispenser and turned the water to warm. He began to get the mud and residue off.

Flashdrive got up and sat down on her chair. She opened the drawer to the desk and saw a journal and pen. "What's this?" She clicked the top of the pen and opened the journal to see it had all blank pages. This could be her journal, her own personal journal that she could write her thoughts in. She wrote about how she met her long lost friend and about her injury. She wrote about Ironhide and Jazz and how they would make awesome friends.

Just then the door to her quarters open to reveal Bumblebee with a wide grin. "So, you ready to go! Optimus said its okay!" Flashdrive almost answered when she smelled herself, "Primus, I'll be ready in a minute Bee, first I need to go to the wash racks and clean myself up." Bumblebee gave her the thumbs up and walked off. She grabbed a towel and some wax, she needed to look good for this drag race. She had to show the losers she was clean and ready to win.

The happy femme made her way to the wash racks and entered through the door. Hmm, there was somebody in here, would be better if I was alone, she thought. She turned on the shower and put her towel on floor next to her. She turned the shower to hot and steamy, just how she liked it. She began to scrub at the grime and dried energon. She got this weird feeling too, like a flashback.

She was on Cybertron in the audit boot camp, except she wasn't training. She was in the wash racks washing herself up from training. Of course her and Hot Rod were fooling around, and they both slipped on mud. She dried herself off and looked in the mirror, making sure she didn't look like a bum off the streets of Kaon. As she made her way out of the wash racks she happened to spot Hot Rod, already cleaned up, waiting for her outside.

"Femmes do take long showers, the myths are true!" He joked. Flashdrive rolled her optics, "Hardy har har, you're such a riot!" Hot Rod chuckled. "I hope you know Kup assigned us to clean up, for like the 83rd time." Hot Rod informed her. Flashdrive made another sarcastic remark, "Well that's a surprise. You know 'Rod, I think Kup is at his wit's end with us. I think we should do something nice for him, like clean up his office or something like that." Hot Rod stuck out his glossa, "Boring! What about something awesome and radical!" Flashdrive forgot how insane Hot Rod's ideas were. "'Rod, did you forget he's old and cranky, just like Ratchet the Hatchet."

Hot Rod laughed, "Why don't we invite him to the race we're going to?" Flashdrive thought about the idea, "You know what, that's not a bad idea." Hot Rod began to brag, "Yes, I know, I'm a cool, handsome, fun, genius!" Flashdrive giggled and patted him on his back, "I'm not sure about the genius part sometimes." Flashdrive remembered that day, that was the first day they actually made Kup happy for once. That was also the first day Flashdrive realized that Hot Rod was actually smarter than she believed.

Sideswipe looked to the third stall away from him. That steam was filling up the whole shower room. "So much for not caring to turn down their water." He mumbled to himself. Sideswipe frowned and decided to tell the fragger to turn their water down. He walked to the stall and began to complain, "Excuse me! Can you please turn the water…" Flashdrive turned around screamed and put a towel over herself, her bare protoform was showing for Primus sake.

"Excuse yourself! I'm washing myself up in here!" Sideswipe had to admit, this femme was cute when she was mad. Wait, the frag was he thinking! "Excuse myself! For your information, your water is too steamy!" Sideswipe shouted. Flashdrive thought this mech was handsome, the way his red armor gleamed in the light and, wait, what was she thinking.

They both stared at each other and locked optics, Now those, are some beautiful optics! Sideswipe thought. Flashdrive snapped out of it and came back to her senses, "Now excuse me, since you have interrupted my calm shower, I'm going to leave!" Flashdrive grabbed her soap and wax and paced walked out of the wash racks embarrassingly. Sideswipe smirked and went back to his shower, he didn't usually act that way towards femmes, bus she was special.

Flashdrive went down the hallway to accidentally bump into Powerglide, Wheeljack, and Prowl. Double her misfortune. "What the, a femme!" Powerglide shouted. "A wet one at that!" Wheeljack added. "Hey! Who are you!" Prowl asked. Flashdrive got up from tripping over her feet, "I'm, Flashdrive. Who are you?" She asked frantically. "My names Powerglide!" Flashdrive raised an optic ridge, Poweglide's accent was different. "My name is Wheeljack! At your service!" Wheeljack winked at her which made Flashdrive giggle. "I'm Prowl, but most bots call me Prowler." Flashdrive nodded, "Nice to meet you Powerglide, Wheeljack, Prowler."

They all exchanged friendly smiles, "Well, um, I'm sorry but I kinda need to dry off, pit on my protoform." Flashdrive said with a grin. "Oh sorry. All of us should get going now. Nice meeting you Flashdrive!" Prowl suddenly said. Flashdrive walked off and waved her goodbye. As Prowl, Wheeljack, and Powerglide entered the control room Wheeljack suddenly burst out to Optimus, Ratchet, and Bumblebee, "Hey, did you guys know there's a hot femme staying here?"

Sideswipe turned off the shower head and dried himself off. Waxed himself and then suddenly relaxed, he sighed, "Now this is what I call clean." He picked up his stuff and something fell out of his pouch, the one he carried his wax in. It was a picture. A picture of him and Sunstreaker in the Nevada Desert, long story of how they ended up there. He smiled, he remembered how Sunstreaker complained about it being so hot that he thought his armor would melt. Sideswipe wasn't the type of mech to cry, but at that moment he kind of wanted to. "Don't worry brother, I'm going to find you very soon."

Hello guys, just wanted to tell you, the ending kind of bummed me out because now I have to come up with some backstory of how Sideswipe and Sunstreaker fell out! So work with me and don't be mad I haven't made it to chapter 6 by now. Don't worry I'm gettting there!


	5. The Drag Race

Chapter 5: The Drag Race

"I look great! Now I got the need for speed!" Flashdrive said to herself happily. Her armor was polished to perfection. That's one thing she and Hot Rod had in common. "Okay, ready to go!" She headed through the door and made herself to the control room. Arcee had just finished practicing in the training room. Flashdrive happened to bump into her which scared them both.

"What the heck!" Arcee shouted at the top of her lungs. "Another femme! I-I mean, I'm sorry." Flashdrive stammered. Arcee picked up Flashdrive by her servos. Flashdrive tended to be clumsy most of the time. "Sorry for bumping into you! I'm Flashdrive. What's your name?" Arcee smiled, "I'm Arcee, nice to meet you!" Flashdrive had to process her name for a nano click. "Wait wait wait. You're the Arcee. The brave and courageous femme warrior. Smart and intelligent and…" Flashdrive went on and on. Arcee chuckled, "Guess I'm famous on Cybertron huh?"

"Famous? No you're a war hero!" Flashdrive excitedly shouted. Flashdrive always wanted to meet Arcee. In the autobot boot camp Flashdrive wanted to join the femme unit, which consisted of Firestar, Moonracer, Chromia, the famous Elita One, Greenlight, and Lancer. Arcee was in their unit, but chose to go with Optimus Prime instead. "Well, I better get going. I'm missing an episode of Vice Principals." Arcee exclaimed. Arcee walked down the hall and waved goodbye. "Wow, she watches the same show I watch." Flashdrive said to herself.

The happy femme went to the control room and saw Bumblebee patiently waiting for her. "You ready to do some racing!" Bumblebee excitedly shouted. Flashdrive plastered a wide grin on her faceplates and nodded. Flashdrive went over to Ratchet to hear his say so on the race. "Luckily for you, speedster, when you transform the tank stays in the backseat of your alt mode. As a matter of fact, we have some cars in the back that you can choose from." Ratchet informed the femme.

"Thanks Ratchet! You have made my day, better yet, I'm going to call you sunshine for now on." Flashdrive hugged Ratchet as hard as she could. Ratchet just grunted and continued to type on his computer. "C'mon Bee! Help me choose an alt mode!" Bumblebee followed Flashdrive to the base's garage where she saw many cool cars. "What's something that will fit me Bee, sleek and sexy," Flashdrive wiggled her optic ridges, "-Big and buff," she then stood up like bodybuilder, "-Or, nice and nerdy." She then made an innocent smile.

Bumblebee laughed, "Something that will fit you huh? I think you should go with…" Bumblebee scanned the room and saw a motorcycle with Flasdrive's name on it. "That motorcycle is nice!" Bumblebee said while pointing to it. Flashdrive walked over to it and examined it. "It's sleek and sexy, and it's blue and gold, wow!" Flashdrive scanned the motorcycle and transformed. "So Bee, how do I look?" Bumblebee gawked, "Not to sound weird as your close friend, but I might have good dreams, if you know what I mean."

Flashdrive giggled, "Okay Bee, I take that as a very good compliment." Flashdrive transformed and the two friends headed out of the base's garage.

Sideswipe was in the training room shooting down targets and dodging paint. "Alight 'cons, I'm taking you down." He shot down 15 targets and didn't get splattered with paint. "Now, that'll teach you not to mess with Sides." He blew his gun and put it in his gun pouch. Just his luck a beautiful femme and her friend happened to see him train. Bumblebee's optics widened, "Wow, that was amazing!" Flashdrive rolled her optics, "He's not good as Optimus though." Sideswipe came out of the training room to see Bumblebee and the femme he met from earlier with the little incident in the wash racks.

Sideswipe smiled at Bumblebee, "Hey kid, watching the pro do some sweet moves." Bumblebee nodded, "Sideswipe you did amazing out there!" Sideswipe smirked, "That's what long war experience does to you." Sideswipe then looked to the femme who had an impatient look on her face. Sideswipe smiled, "How do you think I did, sweetspark?" Flashdrive's faceplates turned bluer than her dark blue armor. "I don't know, I guess you did okay. But I think you aren't better than anyone else around here."

'This will be good,' Sideswipe thought to himself. "Like you could do any better." Sideswipe shot back. Flashdrive frowned, she hated when other people undermined her talents. Next to Moonracer, she was the best sharpshooter in the universe. "Is this a challenge?" Flashdrive asked smirking. "Maybe." Sideswipe smirked at her back. Bumblebee rolled his optics, "You guys can flirt when we come back, but Flashdrive and I are going racing tonight."

Sideswipe's optics shimmered. He thought that Flashdrive was a beautiful name. "Drag racing, huh? Well why don't we start our challenge from there. All three of us can enter the race, and if I beat Flash here…" Sideswipe winked at the reluctant femme, "Then she has to shout at the top of her lungs that I'm a better autobot than her and she has to do everything I tell her for a week." Flashdrive's optics widened, "That's going to far!"

Sideswipe's smirk became even more sinister, "Can't take a simple challenge, Flash?" Flashdrive got even more bluer and hotter in the face, "I accept your dum challenge, Swipey." Sideswipe liked his new nickname. "Fine." He said. "Fine!" Flashdrive shouted.

"This is a pretty bad area. But the fastest racers always meet up here." Bumblebee told Sideswipe and Flashdrive. Flashdrive's hologram had a biker helmet on wearing a dark and light blue biker suit. "So guys, where do we start?" Bumblebee drove over to a tough looking guy wearing all black. Bumblebee's alt mode form was a yellow Volkswagen Beetle with black stripes. Not exactly the drag racing type style but it went faster than a race car.

"Um, excuse me sir." Bumblebee called to the tough looking guy. "What is it?" He asked toughly. "Well, my friends and I want to join the drag race that's starting in about three minutes." The guy raised an eyebrow and smirked, "How old are you guys?" Flashdrive thought of an age, "I'm twenty one, the guy in the yellow car is my age, and the guy in the red car is twenty two." The human grunted, "Fine. You see that hill. Yeah, you go up the hill and that's where the starting line is. The finish line is all the way at the end of the tunnel down there, see it. Remember, this race doesn't look easy as it seems. Good luck." The human did a sinister smile and the trio drove to the top of the hill.

Once they got to the top the race was about to begin. The autobot trio pulled up next to each other and started their engines. A tanned human guy pulled up next to Flashdrive's motorcycle, "Hey honey, nice bike!" Unfortunately Sideswipe heard the remark. "Hey buddy, that's my girl you're talking to! You really don't want me to get out of this car." He sounded tougher than usual.

The tan guy backed off and looked forward. If Flashdrive could smirk, she would. "Hey, Flash, don't forget about that challenge!" Sideswipe shouted towards her. "Don't need to remind me!" She shouted back over. A human girl with dark long hair came out with a skimpy crop top and black short shorts. "On your mark!" Engines everywhere started rumbling, "Get set!" She held up the flag, "Go!" The cars sped off smoke filling up the air. The racers raced through the forest and whisked past numerous of trees.

Flashdrive was now in front of Sideswipe, "In your face Swipey!" She shouted to him. Just then five humans came out of nowhere and started shooting out paint balls, "What the!" Flashdrive swerved to avoid the paint balls but ended up hitting a tree. Sideswipe laughed, "Might as well go back to base and get my energon ready. I'm going to be starving after this." He said through their comm link. Flashdrive shouted, "Don't count on it!" She sped up past the other racers and tried to catch up to Bumblebee.

Flashdrive and Bumblebee were now side by side, Sideswipe now in first place, Flashdrive in third and Bumblebee in second. "Woo hoo! I'm winning this race tonight!" Sideswipe shouted. The three of them were almost to the finish line when suddenly Sideswipe blew a tire from a nail that was on the ground. "Frag!" Sideswipe shouted angrily. Flashdrive made it through the finish line.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Nobody messes with the Flash!" Flashdrive shouted at the top of her lungs. Bumblebee laughed and gave her a hi-five. Two human guys came over to fix Sideswipe's tire. "That didn't count. I blew my tire out!" Sideswipe angrily shouted. Bumblebee chuckled, "Guess you're the one who has to do everything Flash tells you to do!" Flashdrive giggled, "I got something perfect Sideswipe can do for me once we get back to base."

"I hope it has nothing to do with cleaning or any femme stuff." Sideswipe added.

Once the trio got back to base Bumblebee and Flashdrive were laughing and joking all the way there, with a grumpy Sideswipe following right behind them. Optimus and Ratchet were waiting right at the base doors with frown on their faces. Servos crossed against their chests. Flashdrive and Bumblebee stopped laughing while Sideswipe had the same frown on his faceplates. "Flashdrive, Bumblebee, Sideswipe. Where have you been?" Optimus asked angrily. Flashdrive was confused, Bumblebee said that Optimus knew they were going to the race, and Ratchet sent her a letter saying it was okay. "Um, we went drag racing Optimus."

Ratchet gasped, "Drag racing! Optimus…" Optimus silenced Ratchet putting a servo up. "I don't permit my crew to go racing. What made you want to disobey the rules.?" Bumblebee spoke up, "Sorry, Optimus. I told Flash that you said it was okay to go racing, and I sent her a fake letter from Ratchet saying that she could race and that it would be perfectly safe. I'm sorry, I just wanted us to spend some fun time together." Flashdrive felt sorry for his friend. He did nothing wrong so she butted it, "No, it's my fault too! I shouldn't have went concerning my safety. I should have said no but chose to disobey the rules anyway."

Optimus nodded, "Sideswipe, your reason?" Sideswipe looked up with a smile, "I went with them to spy on them." Flashdrive and Bumblebee looked at Sideswipe, astonished about how he would lie to Optimus like that. Sideswipe continued and smirked, "Yep, when they left I decided to see where they were going. I didn't want to tell on them just to be nice so I figured that you could just handle them. I commanded them to base so they followed me. Guess they didn't think you would be upset, the way they were joking and laughing all the way here."

Bumblebee stammered, "O-Optimus, that's n-not true at all! He raced with us!" Optimus looked at the trio and shouted, "Silence! I've known Sideswipe for a long time and I know he wouldn't lie! Sideswipe, I want you to escort these two to their quarters, right away." Sideswipe nodded and lead the two "troublemakers" to their quarters. Bumblebee frowned and headed into his quarters, while Flashdrive stopped at her quarter's door and looked at Sideswipe.

"You make me sick." She said to him. Sideswipe smirked, "And why is that?"

"How could you lie on me and Bumblebee like that!"

"Well, maybe if you, yes you, thought smartly, you should've lied and told him we were energon scouting! It's 10:00 now in Earth time. Scouting patrol ends at eleven."

Flashdrive thought about it. She should've been smart and lied about it. She hated the way Sideswipe lied but loved the way he acted like he was the mature one out of the situation.

Flashdrive stuck her helm up in a snobbish way and walked into her quarters leaving Sideswipe laughing.

 **I hope you like this chapter! Please give me some reviews, and if you know some friends on fanfiction who might like this story please give them the heads up! Thank you!**


	6. A New Friend

Chapter 6: A New Friend

Not far from Crystal City there was a small town called Kaon. Most people would say that Kaon was for the normal bots while Crystal City was was for the rich and elite bots. And then, there were the slums of Crystal City. The slums were the forgotten and polluted part of the city, and a lot of poor bots lived there, mostly because of the very low cost of living, and for the gladiator games. The slums, is another part of the story, but right now, it's best to focus on the good part of the story.

A young femme lived in Kaon, her Cybertronian name, Fasima. She was a happy femme, and sometimes a bit of troublemaker. "Hey there Fasima!" A sea green femme waved to her. "Moonracer!" Fasima shouted out of the top of her lungs. Fasima ran to the green femme and gave her a hug. "Moonracer! It's been such a long time!" Moonracer giggled, "Very long, you haven't hugged me this tight since I bought you that thing you always wanted. Wait, what was it again?" Fasima took out a necklace, and when she pushed a button on it a holographic solar system appeared.

"Oh yeah, that." Moonracer said with a smirk. Fasima giggled, "I'm so happy for you Moony! You finally made it to the wreckers!" Moonracer shrugged, "They're my kind of people. All mechs, no drama!" Fasima winked, "So has any one of them catch your eye?" Moonracer blushed, "Um, this one guy. His name is, is, Topspin." Fasima got ready to tease her. "Oh, Topspin. I wonder if his name lives up to his potential on the berth. Get it Top!" Moonracer blushed more and got even hotter in the face, "Stop it! He might be around here!"

Fasima laughed enjoying her friend's paranoia at the moment. "Hey so did you hear of that Megatronus guy? I heard he lives in the slums of Crystal City and one of the best gladiators in the rink!" Moonracer exclaimed. Fasima frowned, "I didn't know you took a light to gladiatorial games. I hate those things, the way they kill each other off just for some money." Moonracer shrugged, "All those gladiators are poor you know. They need that money to live. That's how some bot's life goes."

Fasima heard all about those games, about how brutal and chaotic they are. Even the most valued politicians go there, just to bet who would win and get some bucks. Moonracer got a call over her comm link from a gruff sounding mech, "Moonracer! Topspin here! My brother and I are at Velocitron helping people! There's just been an explosion! We need you to come here, ASAP!" The comm link then ended. "Oh my Primus! Moonracer, be careful, okay." Fasima looked at her friend with saddened optics. Moonracer nodded, "Don't worry, I'm a wrecker, I can take this!"

Moonracer then transformed and sped off. Fasima sighed and pondered, it was weird, there had been a lot of explosions lately. It had to be in the servos of somebody. Fasima began to walk towards her housing quarters when a dangerous speedster sped up and hit her. She fell into some Cybertronian plants and growled. "What the frag!" The speedster transformed into robot mode. He light blue optics, he was dark red in his chassis area and sitting there was a fire tatto. His helm was red with yellow on the front of it. "I'm, I'm, sorry lady! I'm sorry I hit ya!" He stammered. Fasima weakly got up, "It's okay. I should've moved to the curb fast enough." It was a coincidence that Fasima had a fire tatto almost like the mechs, but hers stuck out of her shoulder area and the flames were yellow and red.

"Well, the least I can do is offer you some energon." He said gentlemechly. She nodded, "That would be nice. Why not?" The femme and mech walked to Maccadam's oil house not to far away from Kaon. The mech ordered Fasima some high super grade nova and ordered the same thing for himself. Fasima giggled, "What are you trying to do, get me overenergized?" Hot Rod smirked, "Well, it's one of the best energon here. Hey you should be thanking me!"

Fasima smiled, this was a mech she would be great friends with. The bartender brought the two their drinks. "Can I have a swirly straw, please?" Fasima asked. Hot Rod chuckled, "A swirly straw. Are you serious?" Fasima laughed, "Yes they are one of the best inventions since like, holographic necklaces." Hot Rod smiled, "Hey bartender, let me get a swirly straw over here!" Fasima and the mech laughed and talked when finally Fasima forgot to ask one obvious question, "What's your name?"

The mech raised an optic ridge, "Are you going to be stalking me if I tell? I don't know about femmes like you, the nice friendly type. Could be bi polar or something." Fasima giggled and grabbed his servos and shook him, "Come on! Pleeeease tell me!" The mech laughed, "Okay, the name's Rod." Fasima crossed her arms against her chest plate, "Is that supposed to mean something?"

"No. It's what my sires named me, so yeah. What's your name?"

"Fasima."

Rod nodded, "Fasima, a beautiful Cybertronian name." Fasima blushed, "Thanks. You know Rod, this is the beginning of a great friendship." Rod chuckled, "Friend zoning me, huh?" Fasima blushed blue and looked embarrassed. "No, well, I'm not exactly ready for a relationship. At least, nothing serious." Hot Rod nodded and sipped on his drink. "I get what you're saying. To many mechs break a femme's heart." Fasima got a bad feeling in her spark, sad to see such a handsome mech who is single.

There was holographic tv in the bar that was switched to Kaon breaking news. It was about the explosion that happened earlier today. "Excuse me, bartender, can you turn up this up?" Fasima asked. The bartender nodded and turned up the device. She saw bots coughing from smoke and sparklings holding on to their mothers and fathers. She even happened to catch some bot's laying on the ground, lifeless. Suddenly the reporter moved to interview a sea green femme. "Moonracer!" Fasima gasped. "Hello ma'm and what is your name?"

"Hello, my name is Moonracer."

"So you're a fellow wrecker I presume?"

"Yes, I am a wrecker."

"So an explosion just happened, and we see that there are a lot of bots heading out of the race's entrance and back. There are also some medics I see helping the injured."

"Yes, the elite guard is even here talking to officials. The wreckers are just scanning the area for any suspicious activity."

"Do you have any idea who could have did this? There were reports all over Cybertron of bombings. Suspiciously, this hasn't happened in the slums of Crystal City."

"Right now, the elite guard, wreckers, and police force team, are working to keep our planet safe. Their about four cities, including Kaon, that has not been attacked yet. And to everybody who is watching this, if you see any suspicious activity, then please call the police force."

"Thank you for letting us know. Now back to gossip with…"

Fasima saddened. Seeing this, Rod tried to cheer her up about the situation. "Hey, it's okay, these bombings are just from some dum terrorist group just trying to scare us. They'll be arrested in no time." Rod put a servo around Fasima's shoulders. "But isn't that weird, this terrorist group seems to be attacking the rich cities, not the poor or middle caste cities. I mean, not that it's good or bad, but this terrorist group most love poor people." Fasima exclaimed.

Rod shrugged his shoulders, "You know, I came up with a theory about the whole situation. What if these terrorists are the gladiators and poor people from the slums. They're probably outraged about how the system is treating them." Fasima raised an optic ridge, "Wow. Another good theory." For a nano click they stared at their energon and swirly straws, just pondering. "So, why don't we just celebrate now? You know, we aren't offline yet anyway." Rod suggested. Fasima chuckled, "Well, why don't we just toast to that partner?"

Rod walked Fasima to her housing quarters and gave his goodbyes at the door. "Well, Fasima, I had a pretty interesting day today. I mean, I bumped into a pretty cool femme, we immediately became good friends, we had long conversations about a lot of things and that's about it." Rod smiled at her and Fasima gave a warm smile back. "Well, I could say the same thing about you, Rod. Don't tell anybody, but I love to race. You seem like the type, I mean we literally met by you bumping into me while speeding."

Rod put a digit to her mouth plates and smiled, "I know a place where we could race tomorrow. Didn't know you were psychic, but I definitely love to race time to time." Fasima smiled and nodded, "I'm definitely up for it. Goodnight Rod." Rod gave a warm smile back to her, "Goodnight Fasima, see you tomorrow."

As Fasima entered her housing quarters she couldn't help but grin widely knowing that she made a very good friend. Probably even a best friend, probably even more than that.

 **I know some of you guys are confused about the ending. I know you're probably thinking does Fasima like Rod as a friend or as you know *wink *wink. Don't worry I'm working on a plot twist!**


	7. Clean Up Duty

Chapter 7: Clean Up Duty

After the whole drag race incident Optimus assigned Bumblebee and Flashdrive to clean up duty. Which meant that they had to literally clean up everywhere around base, even the med bay, where they had to clean up the medical utensils. "This isn't the first time I've been assigned to clean up duty." Flashdrive grumpily said. Bumblebee and Flashdrive were cleaning the wash racks, polishing the floors and cleaning the mud left from everybody. "This sucks! Sideswipe should be helping us clean too!" Bumblebee complained. Flashdrive couldn't help but think about how that fragger had done them wrong.

"Yeah Bee. As a matter of fact, Mr. I-lie-just-to-save-my-own-metal deserves to be the only one on clean up duty! I mean, he's the one who lied about everything, and I know Optimus hates liars! No good fragger!" Flashdrive's urge to make fun of him kicked in. "Look Bee!" Flashdrive started doing a wacky impersonation of the way Sideswipe walked and acted. Bumblebee stopped cleaning and laughed. "Look Flashdrive! I'm Sideswipe, you see how my red armor gleams, I look just wonderful darling!" Flashdrive loved Bumblebee's impersonation. She literally started rolling on the floor, trying to keep the coolant out of her optics.

"Bee! Stop! Stop! You're killing me!" Unfortunately for sill two Powerglide walked in to have himself a good shower. "What the!" Powerglide surprisingly exclaimed when he saw them. The two stopped laughing and turned around to face a confused Powerglide. "Am I interrupting somethin'?" Powerglide asked innocently. Flashdrive and Bumblebee got up and brushed themselves off. "We're fine, just getting ready to leave Powerglide." Bumblebee said calmly. The mech and femme made their way out of the wash racks to continue their clean in the quarters.

"Flash! That was hilarious!" Bumblebee shouted. Flashdrive giggled, "That really was! Hey I'll clean up Wheeljack's quarters." Bumblebee nodded, "Okay, I'll do Arcee's." Flashdrive knocked on Wheeljack's door. "Hello, Wheeljack you in there?" Flashdrive asked. Making sure she didn't see a mech in his protoform she walked in and started cleaning his room. As she was cleaning she happened to spot a portrait of a femme on his desk. This femme looked oddly familiar. "Hey!" Flashdrive heard a tough voice call out to her.

She spun around to see Wheeljack in the doorway. "What are you doing in my quarters?" Flashdrive smiled, "Oh! Optimus assigned Bumblebee and I to clean up duty. I can just go if you want me to." Wheeljack nodded, "Oh, gotcha." Flashdrive continued cleaning while Wheeljack grabbed the portrait off his desk and stared at it for a moment. He rubbed he portrait with one digit. Flashdrive had the sudden urge to ask him who she was. But she didn't, mostly because the femme probably died, or they broke up with each other.

"Uh, Wheeljack?" Wheeljack looked over to the dark blue femme, "What's up?" Flashdrive fidgeted with her digits and smiled a bit, "Who's that femme on the portrait?" Wheeljack winced a little but shrugged his shoulders, "She was my girlfriend." Flashdrive nodded and started back cleaning. "She was beautiful." Wheeljack suddenly said. Flashdrive turned around. "Yeah, smart too. She was part of um, commander Elita One's unit, something like that. She was fiery, passionate, and sometimes a bit too tough. But I like that in a femme, and that's what I saw in her." Flashdrive smiled, she had met Elita One's femme's before, but her processor was messed up from the whole crash, so she really couldn't remember exactly who she met.

"She sound fun. I bet you really miss her. Wheeljack, what happened to her?" Flashdrive asked. Wheeljack sighed, "I haven't seen her in vorns, nor spoke to her. Sometimes I just ask Primus to make sure she's safe. We're in war, kid. It's a very high possibility she's offline." Flashdrive frowned and looked down to the ground. "Well, I better get to my lab. I just hope I don't blow myself up with the creations I'm making." Flashdrive chuckled, "Sure hope so Wheeljack, see ya."

Wheeljack put the portrait back on his desk and left for his lab. Flashdrive stopped cleaning just to see the femme on the portrait again. She was red and orange, the lipstick she was wearing was red. The femme was really pretty in her optics. After she finished cleaning up Wheeljack's room she tried to meet up with Bumblebee, but ended up bumping into somebody she didn't want to see.

"Sideswipe." Sideswipe smirked at hearing his name from the femme, "Flash." Flashdrive put her servos on her hips and raised an optic ridge, "Shouldn't you be helping us clean? Mostly because you lied to save your plating and decided to leave me and Bee to do the dirty work." Sideswipe rolled his optics, "Primus, stop complaining. You're just cleaning up for one day. Besides, I've gotten my servos dirtier than yours. If you're complaining about cleaning up, than just wait til you go out to the battlefield."

Flashdrive frowned and walked off, "Sorry, I have to meet up with my friend. You know, so we can continue to talk behind your back." Sideswipe jogged up next to her and walked beside her. "So Flash, I don't reckon we got to know each other. Tell me something about you, and I might just tell you something about me." Flashdrive rolled her optics, "What exactly do you want to know about me?" Sideswipe pondered, "What about your back story. What did you do before you ended up here?"

Flashdrive's processor had to pick something she remembered from her earlier days of Cybertron. "Well, I was a waitress from Kaon." Sideswipe tried to hold in his laugh, a femme like her, a waitress! "Wow, wouldn't expect that from someone like you." Flashdrive looked at him and smiled, "Yep, worked morning to noon. I lived in a nice housing quarter in Kaon, I wanted to live in Crystal City…" Flashdrive chuckled at the thought, "But I wasn't rich, or that important anyway. But hey, it was better than living in the slums."

Sideswipe nodded. Flashdrive then smirked and got ready to ask him a question. "What's your back story, Swipey?" Sideswipe smirked back at her and thought about it, "Well, don't laugh, but I was an um, police force cadet, training under Lieutenant Prowl." Flashdrive gasped, "Prowl was the Lieutenant of the police force team?" Sideswipe nodded and grinned, "Yeah I was kind of a juvenile delinquent when I was a sparkling. Got into a lot of trouble. Prowl was like a sire to me. Often times he doesn't show it, but deep down in his spark if anything happened to me he'd probably offline. We had a strong relationship."

Flashdrive couldn't help but smile widely. As perfect as Sideswipe was, he looked like he could be a model. He was broad shouldered and his denta was perfect. His deep blue eyes could pierce through any femme's spark. Not to get to freaky, but Flashdrive liked his aft, round and smackable. Any femme would be blind not to see how handsome he was. She blushed which caught his attention, "Why are you blushing?" Flashdrive got even more hotter in the face, "Nothing, it's just I would think you're a model or something."

Flashdrive wasn't able to catch what came out her mouth. Sideswipe did the most cutest grin ever, "Oh really?" Flashdrive nodded and they both caught optics. Sideswipe was about to say something when Bumblebee came out of Arcee's room. "All finished! Just had to make sure her room looked perfect as possible!" Sideswipe's blush wasn't as big as Flashdrive's. But if there were a 100 bot's around them, they would feel the tension between the mech and femme.

Bumblebee looked at them with wide optics, "What's wrong?" Flashdrive shook her head, "Nothing Bee." Bumblebee looked at them with a raised optic ridge, "Okay then. Well Flashdrive, help me clean the tv room and then we are done!" Flashdrive nodded and followed Bee. As she was walking she looked back at Sideswipe, he grinned and winked at her, she smiled and blushed.

 **Hello everyone, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm actually thinking of making another fanfic about another transformers couple I find cute. SkywarpxMoonracer! Tell me if you guys think I should make this fanfic!**


	8. Death Toll

Chapter 8: Death's Toll

After the flirtatious incident with Sideswipe, Flashdrive started to develop something for the mech, who was a complete jerk in a way. Flashdrive sat in her quarters doing yoga, a human exercise that was supposed to be soothing to the body and mind. Unfortunately for Flashdrive, this was a stupid waste of time, she had a need for speed. She did the downward duck, her aft sticking out in front of the doorway. To add a little more fun she literally started shaking her rear. She giggled and said amusingly to herself, "Check this aft Sideswipe!"

"You and your weird fetishes." Flashdrive turned around to see Bumblebee standing there, servos crossed on his chassis and optic ridge raised up. He walked over to her and laughed. "What exactly are you doing?" Flashdrive stood up straight and brushed herself off. "I'm doing yoga Bee. It's a very good exercise. You should try it sometime!" Bumblebee shook his head, "No thanks." Suddenly Bumblebee frowned. Flashdrive tilted her helm. "What's wrong Bee?" Bumblebee sat down on her berth and sighed, "Um, Flashdrive, since you're a femme and all, you know what femmes like, right?"

"What do you mean, like what type of mechs are femmes into?" Bumblebee nodded and looked her in the optics. "Well, some femmes like gentlemechs, some like science geeks, some like the tough type. All femmes aren't the same when it comes up to what mech they like." Flashdrive then paused and smirked at Bumblebee. "Bee. What is this all about?" Bumblebee fidgeted with his digits and shrugged his shoulders. "Um, it's just a certain femme I like that's all." Flashdrive gawked. Bee has a crush on a femme? Bumblebee hasn't liked a femme since he lived on Cybertron. Who could he possibly like? It definitely wasn't her because Bumblebee knew they were just friends.

And then there was Arcee, she was the other femme on base that, wait, he likes. "You like Arcee don't you!" Bumblebee put servos on her mouth and shushed her. "Are you crazy! Don't shout like that she might hear you!" Flashdrive's optics widened and her huge grin broadened, "Awwww! Bee and 'Cee! If you have any sparklings they need to call me Aunty! Understand!" Bumblebee frowned but blushed brightly, "I should've never told you Flashdrive! Now you won't shut up about it! Worst, you're probably gonna tell Arcee I like her!" Flashdrive smiled down at her friend and hugged him, "It's okay, I won't tell. But if you don't ask her out on a date in a week I'm doing it for you!"

Bumblebee rolled his optics, "I can't ask her out the feelings not mutual!" Flashdrive crossed her servos, "Bee, I think you should talk to her more! Start hanging out with her. I'm sure she would feel the same for you! What in the hell happened to the Bee I knew! You know, the one who wasn't afraid to talk to femmes?" Bumblebee frowned and shook his helm, "Just forget it Flash. I'm shorter than Arcee, she's a warrior, and I'm just a stupid aft scout. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't like someone like me. I gotta go, just get back to your yoga." Bumblebee walked out of Flashdrive's quarters slowly. Flashdrive's smile turned into a frown, she then sighed and continued her yoga.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sideswipe went into the control room and looked around at the computers. "Hey Ironhide, Jazz. What's going on?" Jazz took off his autobot sized headphones and smiled up at Sideswipe, "Nothin' much!" Ironhide smirked and looked up at the red, shining bot, "Everything's mighty fine! What's with you, pardner?" Sideswipe smirked and joked, "Oh, nothing much, just, you know, breaking protocol rules, selling illegal energon, something a police force cadet would do." Jazz snickered while Ironhide chuckled. Sideswipe laughed and a familiar voice came from behind him, "Oh really Sideswipe? I thought I raised you better than that." Sideswipe turned around to face none other than Prowl.

"Sorry man! We were just jokin' around!" Jazz exclaimed. Prowl smirked, "It's fine. I need to talk to this trouble making cadet anyway. He and I have a lot to catch up on." Sideswipe smiled and followed Prowl to the training room. Prowl's optics flicked to Sideswipe through his visor. "I, noticed, that we haven't had the time to talk privately in a while." Sideswipe looked over to Prowl, "I haven't really talked to anyone, you know, since the incident." Prowl looked down and Sideswipe looked up to the ceiling, painful memories flooding into his processor. "You know Sideswipe, when I first came here to Earth, I felt alone. Mostly because I didn't have any young bots around me." Prowl chuckled then continued, "But mostly because I didn't have my favorite cadet around me." He smiled towards Sideswipe.

Sideswipe slowly formed a smile and nodded. The two stayed quiet for a moment. Sideswipe wasn't the type to let out his feelings to someone. "For some reason, I always wanted to know, why I was your favorite cadet?" Sideswipe exclaimed, fidgeting with his digits. "Never really wanted to answer that question. You have to find out for yourself." The two mechs entered the training room and turned on the control panel. "Well, cadet. This training session is going to be hard. Think the Sideswipe I know can handle it?" Prowl asked looking at the holographic decepticons. Prowl was always good with servo-to-servo combat, he only need his guns for emergencies. Sideswipe took out his thermal sword. Sideswipe smirked.

"I think I can handle the challenge."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Flashdrive got up and brushed herself off after yoga. She grabbed th energon that was on the desk and gulped it all down. "I, hope this stuff gets you fit, not just relaxed." She muttered to herself. She sighed then heard a knock on her door. "Come in!" She shouted. The door opened with a femme standing there smiling. "Um, hi, Flashdrive." The femme said nicely. Flashdrive waved, "Hi, Arcee, is everything alright." Arcee nodded and sat down on Flasndrive's berth, "Everything's fine. I just wanted to meet you, since, you know, your another femme I could relate to." Flashdrive sat down next to her and sighed, "Well sure! I mostly hand around a lot of mechs, but I have only a few femme friends. I can add you to my femme friend list!" Arcee chuckled and Flashdrive giggled. "We can even become best friends, maybe." Arcee said.

For a moment Flashdrive frowned, thinking about Hot Rod, but chose to let that out of her processor, but came back to her perky self. "Yeah, maybe we can." The pink and white femme smiled at Flashdrive. "So, tell me something about yourself." Flashdrive thought about it and listed all the things she liked to do, "Well, I like to drag race on my free time. Go drink some energon and think about life, talk to different bots, and just anything that might keep me interested and active. I also like to train and use my guns." Arcee smiled relating to some things that Flashdrive liked to do, "Well, I like to train of course. On my free time I'd watch human tv and read Cybertronian books. That's about it."

Flashdrive looked at the femme and grinned, she was beautiful. Check. She was calm. Check. She was a good fighter. Check. No wonder Bumblebee liked her so much. Arcee thought about what she could ask her new femme friend, "What did you do before the war?" Flashdrive chuckled a bit and she remembered the memory in her processor. "Well, I was a sales clerk." Arcee's optics widened and she laughed, "You, a sales clerk! You've got to be kidding me! Bullshit!" Flashdrive chuckled, "No, I'm so serious. I worked at this small detailing store. Basically, I worked at the front desk, took calls, fitted bots, help bots pick out something that would look good on them. All that type of fashion stuff."

Flashdrive snorted, "I wasn't rich or anything. I lived in Kaon. I lived in a neighborhood where there were small shops and cafes. That was the good life. Until a special someone changed it of course." Flashdrive again frowned and thought about Hot Rod. Arcee looked at Flasndrive for a moment and put her hand on top of Flashdrive's hand, "I understand. I guess I had almost the same life. I was a secretary at Ultra Magnus office in Crystal City. I lived in a small village on Cybertron. Life was going good, until I went home to my village, and found out it was bombed. Before I could head back to Crystal City I forgot that somebody I cared about was left behind. I don't know if he's dead, or alive. All I know is I haven't seen him ever since."

Flashdrive gasped and Arcee continued, "When the war began I joined Elita One's unit of femme's. But eventually I was captured by Shockwave. You see, I had important information of some kind of code stored in my processor. Basically Shockwave mind raped me. After he got the codes from my processor he ripped wires out of my helm and left me dying on the floor. Fragger. Optimus and the others, found me. That's all I can remember." Flashdrive felt coolant in her optics, "Well at least you remember what you did before the war." Arcee too felt coolant in her optics, "I only remember war based memories. I remember the unit of femme's, I remember the mind rape, I remember being a war secretary, I remember the bombing of my village. B-but, I don't remember the loving and kind relationships I had with my friends. I only remember the negative stuff."

Arcee let the coolant drip out her optics. Flashdrive could relate to Arcee, she lost close people in her life, she lost her home, she lost everything. A happy life turned into a gruesome nightmare. Except Flashdrive couldn't relate to the mind rape part, that was just sick and undeniably insane. Flashdrive smiled with coolant glimmering in her optics, "Um, Arcee, I'm not the type of bot to give emotional speeches, but you're actually the strongest femme I ever met. You've been through a lot, I'm surprised your spark hasn't gave up on you from so much, things." Arcee wiped the coolant from her faceplates and giggled, "Well this getting-to-know-each-other conversation got extremely emotional. Flashdrive chuckled and wiped away her coolant. "Well, I best be going. I need to report to Optimus for energon scouting. We should hang out sometimes." Arcee made her way out the door and Flashdrive called her. "Arcee. Just to let you know, I enjoyed the conversation even though it was completely emotional. And we should definitely hang out." Arcee smiled and went out he door.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()

"One more left!" Sideswipe shouted. The red mech hid behind a cover area and Prowl hid next to him. "Prowl! Let's get this fragger!" Sideswipe dodged the holograms punch, distracted the hologram, and then Prowl knocked the imaginary mech out from behind. The training session ended, the score being 100. Sideswipe and Prowl gave each other a loud hi five and Sideswipe whooped. "Hey, you're not so rusty as I thought you would be. You know, for an old mech like yourself." Prowl smirked at the joking comment and informed him, "Hey, watch it SPARKLING! I'm not too old to kick your aft. I'm literally the one who taught you everything you know."

Sideswipe smirked and rolled his optics, "SPARKLING! Ha ha you're hilarious!" Prowl chuckled and Sideswipe put away his thermal sword. "You know, after all these years of pain I thought your spark would be extinguished." Prowl said out of the blue. Sideswipe stopped what he was doing and looked at Prowl, "What do you mean?" One look from Prowl Sideswipe knew what he was talking about. "Look, Sideswipe. It's not your fault about what happened between you and your brother. It was just, complicated." Sideswipe frowned. "Prowl, you don't even know what Sunstreaker and I were fighting about."

Prowl shrugged, "I don't even need to know. You guys always did that, you guys always tended to argue over, petty things." Sideswipe didn't have time to talk about this. He didn't want to bring up his brother, missing him already was enough to deal with. "Look. Prowl. I don't want to talk about it." Prowl lifts and optic ridge, "Look, Sideswipe, I know you don't want to talk about it but we have tSo."

"Prowl I,"

"Why is it that he doesn't answer his comm link?"

"Prowl.

"What did you guys argue about so badly that you had to,"

"PROWL!"

Prowl stopped talking and looked at Sideswipe through his visor. Sideswipe covered his hand over his optic and sighed. "Prowl, it wasn't petty, it was over something serious. He doesn't answer anyone's comm link. Nobody knows what happened to him, I don't know what happened to him. I don't know if he's dead or alive. But you can't stay in the past, right?" Prowl looked down and nodded. "Right." Sideswipe confirmed as he left out the training room.

The problem was, Sideswipe was still in the past.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A Scouting Mission

It was fresh and early in the morning. The sun rises up and a brand new day. Flashdrive was sitting in Ratchet's med bay, excited for the news that she could finally let go of her energon tank. Her deep cut was weld shut, and she could finally do anything she wanted to without Optimus and Ratchet the hatchet worrying about her health. "Well, you're ready to go and in good condition."Ratchet informed her. Flashdrive grinned, "Thanks grandpa Ratchet. I'm surprised you hadn't forgot about my, problem. You know, the humans call it, um, what's it called. Oh yeah! Alzheimer's." Ratchet usually didn't hit femmes with his wrench, but in Flashdrive's case, he would hit her on the top of her helm, leaving a small dent. Clang! "Ouch! What the frag Ratchet!"

Ratchet smirked then laughed. "That's what you get for being smart with me youngster!" Flashdrive rubbed the dent on her helm and frowned. "Anyway, before the rude comment, I was going to inform you about your wound." Flashdrive looked up at Ratchet and glared, "I thought you said my wound was gone and I'm in perfect condition!" Ratchet shooked his helm, "The outter wound is gone, yes, but your wiring there is still sensitive, still trying to recover. If you so happen to be stabbed in that area again or shot then you'd be in much more critical condition than before." Ratchet paused and put a servo on Flashdrive's shoulder. "Look, Flashdrive. You're young and you want to have fun, yes I know. But be careful, we have enough dead autobots on our servos." Flashdrive nodded and Ratchet did a small smile.

"Now get out of my med bay! I have work to do!" Ratchet kicked the young femme out of the bay and shut the door. "Jeez, sorry old man! I guess you suffer from crankiness too!" She sighed and heard a voice from behind her, "You never noticed that?" She turned around to face Sideswipe with a smirk on his face. "Hi Sideswipe." The shy femme started to walk away and head to her quarters. She didn't want to talk to him, he was handsome, and she couldn't bear to look at him. "Hey, where ya going femme!" Flashdrive acted impatient and only looked at him with a sideways glance, "Somewhere away from you! Besides, hanging out with you is enough trouble." Sideswipe laughed then looked at her, "Hey, you and Bumblebee are young, immature, you know, I was trying to save you're afts from getting in trouble." Flashdrive glared at the red and silver mech, "And how is that?"

Sideswipe thought about it and smirked, "Oh! Did I say your afts! I mean my aft. Man I'm so fragging smart!" Flashdrive rolled her optics and entered her quarters. She sat down on her berth and sighed. "Hey, so anyway, since I have better things to do than talk with you, Optimus set us both up with a scouting mission." Sideswipe impatiently said.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Optimus! Please sir, I can go with Bee instead!" Sideswipe snorted, "Optimus! You know me. I can fight better than her and Bumblebee combined, and remember last time when the two mischievous bots snuck out without your permission. If you send those two out on the scouting mission by themselves, they'll end up doing something they're not supposed to do!" Flashdrive frowned. Flashdrive could do this mission by herself, what was the big deal. "Sideswipe, you are one to talk. You are a cadet too, you've made mistakes in your life, just like any young autobot." Sideswipe rolled his optics and stopped talking immediately. Flashdrive was on the edge of laughing at Mr.-just-because-I'm-a-police-force-cadet-means-I-can-do-anything-I-want. "Sideswipe, you and Flashdrive will go energon scouting together. No complaining. Wheeljack and Jazz will be nearby, so if you encounter any Decepticons you can call for help." Sideswipe and Flashdrive grimly replied, "Yes sir."

Optimus nodded, "Good, Prowl, can you open the base doors." Prowl nodded and the two young bots followed the police bot out of base. "Okay guys, make sure to call for back up when you need it." Sideswipe and Flashdrive nodded. As the two headed out Prowl winked at Sideswipe and then chuckled. "That femme looks like she could make Sideswipe happy." Prowl mumbled.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Flashdrive was angrily muttering under her breath while scouting for energon. "Look, Fast Drive, Flashdrive, sorry I completely forgot your name, complaining isn't going to get you anywhere so cut it out." Flashdrive snorted, "Why'd you want to be my partner on energon scouting, huh?" Sideswipe rolled his optics, "Optimus set us as partners, ask him not me." The mech and femme was still in the forest roaming around looking for as much energon as they could get. "So, you're a cadet, forgive me if I'm not correct?" Sideswipe nodded, "Yes, well, I used to be one. I was a police force cadet on Cybertron. But ever since the war broke out, I guess they needed warriors instead of the police force, it's understandable, war means kill and later on in life make peace..." Sideswipe quickly stopped talking and looked around frantically.

"Shhh! Do you hear that!" Sideswipe shouted while whispering. Flashdrive stayed silent and tried to make out the sound he was hearing. Her audio receptor caught something rustling under a bush. "Something's under that bush." Sideswipe took out his thermal sword and Flashdrive took out her two pistols. Sideswipe got into a fighting position with Flashdrive behind his lead. Suddenly a bunny jumped out and started nibbling on grass. "That little vermin scared the scrap out of me!" Sideswipe shouted. Flashdrive laughed. Sideswipe couldn't help but look at the femme laughing. Look at that smile, Sideswipe suddenly thought. He smiled and she stopped laughing, looking towards him and blushing, smiling back at him.

This went on for a few seconds, until Sideswipe heard something through his comm link. "Sideswipe, Flashdrive, come in, come in. This is Ironhide callin' ya!" The two bots stopped looking at each other and Sideswipe answered the call. "What's the matter Ironhide?" Ironhide paused for a second and then proceeded to talk. "Jazz and I have found some energawn! Yeah, you two bettr' get here pronto!" Flashdrive looked up at Sideswipe who looked back down at her. "We're coming, hang on you two! Sideswipe out!"

He tracked the two mechs coordinates and the two young bots transformed and headed out to find Jazz and Ironhide. "Energon! Well, that's a miracle!" Flashdrive shouted towards the mech while they were speeding. Sideswipe grumbled back, "Well, let's hope that the decepticons didn't track it down. Decepticons, are sneaky like that, you know." Flashdrive giggled to herself in her processor, 'Isn't that what started this war in the first place?' While the two were speeding a decepticon was watching them through some trees as they passed by. Little did they know, the decepticon was a femme, with a troubled past and a hate for autobots...

The young mech and femme saw Ironhide and Jazz, parked in their car form, just in case some humans (and hopefully not) decepticons happened to catch them in their real form. The two pulled up in front of them and Jazz flickered his headlights, letting the two know where they found the energon. "Took you guys long enough." Ironhide joked. Sideswipe rolled his optics and Flashdrive smirked. "So where's our food essential to our life?" Sideswipe asked. Jazz pointed to some blocks that had a glowing purple color. "They look so delicious." Flashdrive's mouth started to water, she didn't want to stare real hard afraid that she might eat up all the energon before they ate it.  
"Don't they! I'm going to put most of them in Ironhide's pickup." The bots started gathering the energon and putting it into Ironhide's pickup. "Alrighty! Ready to go Ironhide!" Jazz patted Ironhide's roof. Jazz transformed and followed Ironhide down the road back to base. Flash Drive was about to transform when Sideswipe stopped her, "Hey, I was thinkin, maybe we could get to hang out you know. Know each other better. They got some pretty good sights here on Earth you know." Flash Drive had to think about it. What exactly was this mech planning? "Fine, where do you want to go?" Sideswipe thought about the nearest sight. "It's this huge cliff I found not to long ago. The sun looks amazing from there. If we get real deep in conversation, maybe we'll get to see the moon."  
Flashdrive nodded, "Sure, why not. I'm probably going to be stuck on this organic planet for the rest of my lifetime, the way the war is going and all." Sideswipe chuckled and the two transformed and headed to their destination.

"Pretty nice view." Flashdrive looked toward the horizon admiring the planet's view of the sun and how beautiful it looked. For some reason Cybertron had the moon and the planet Jupiter they could only see. There was no sun on their planet unfortunately. "Told you you would like it." Sideswipe said with a cute smirk. Flashdrive smiled, "Honestly, this amazing big star is what really gives this planet it's beauty. I mean look at the sky, this old hot ball of flame gives the sky so much color." Sideswipe nodded, "The sun's not the only beautiful thing on this planet. I mean, there's so much more here." Flashdrive chuckled. Sideswipe looked over to her, "What?"  
The femme shook her head, "When I was on the ship traveling here with the rest of my friends, we all happened to see the sun. Our optics were all wide and I thought it was the most amazing thing I ever saw." She started to get sadder thinking about it. "I think that was the final happy part of my life. Well, you know, besides the not ending up dead part." Flashdrive giggled and started to rub her arm. Sideswipe wasn't good at comforting other bots but he could understand where she was coming from. She lost bots who were close to her, and Sideswipe lost a bot who was close to him. He touched her servos. Surprisingly he got no reaction from the stubborn femme. "It really doesn't have to be the last happy part of your life though." Sideswipe comfortingly assured her. Flashdrive looked at him and smiled, Sideswipe smiled back, not only because he was being nice but because he felt the positive aura from her, something he hadn't felt since his brother disappeared.

"Um, anyway, what would you like to talk about. I could use a good conversation." Flashdrive reached her servo back and blushed profusely. Sideswipe blushed and thought of something they could talk about. "Well, you can start about telling me about your friends who were on that ship. I mean if it's personal and you don't wanna talk about it it's fine." Flashdrive shrugged, "Well, my team consisted mostly of cadets trained under Kup. Kup got a distress call from Optimus saying that he needed more autobots on Earth. You know, our kind is dying off fast." Sideswipe felt his spark jump thinking of his brother. But he knew Sunstreaker was too strong to be killed off by a bunch of decepti-freaks. "Kup wanted to send the cadets he thought were trained enough to be part of Optimus crew. I was overwhelmed that I was picked, kind of surprised also because I tended to get on Kup's last nerve every chance I got." Flashdrive smiled at the thought.

"I met all the bots that were picked to come with, and one of those bots was Bumblebee. From there we formed a very amazing friendship, he was a little like," Flashdrive paused and had to think about what she was going to say. "Um, he reminded me of a mech I used to know, until he became different." Sideswipe saw Flashdrive's clenched fist. "So this mystery mech happened to grind your gears over somethin?" Sideswipe asked. Flashdrive continued looking down at the ground, "Old Rod. Him and I were the best of friends. We did everything together, prank each other, race together, party together. You name it. He was like me in a way, we both were in a society where you had to fit in. But we both wanted to fit out. The only reason Rod fitted out was because of his flames on his chest and his outrageous attitude. I only fitted out because I was just different. Rod was the life of the party, and the femmes went wild when he was around them. Yeah he had his good qualities, but he also had his bad ones too."

Flashdrive huffed and continued, "He was stubborn and kind of an aft hole at times. But the thing about Rod and I was that we talked to each other when we were going through things. If Rod was unhappy, I was unhappy. Until one day, the day after I was announced to join Optimus on Earth, he became serious." Sideswipe snorted, "Is that really why you were mad at him? Because he became more serious?" Flashdrive shook her helm, "No, his whole personality changed. He started not racing anymore, he started listening to Kup more. His party days were over and he even started commanding some of the other cadets around. Before I left he didn't even see me, or give me a hug. When I sat in the ship and looked out the window I happened to see him there, and for some reason he looked so much more different. He was taller, larger, and he looked, just reformatted or something."

Flashdrive wanted to ball up and cry, but just couldn't get her emotions out of her. She just stared out into the sky looking out at the sun that was appearing to go down a little. "Police force cadet, you mind telling me your story?" Sideswipe smiled and began with his story, "Well, since you talked about an important bot in your life I might as well talk about a bot that I cared for-"  
"Prowl?" Flashdrive suddenly asked. Sideswipe rolled his optics and answered,"No, I mean, Prowl is another bot that's important to me but this bot is even more important to me. Anyway, this bot was the exact opposite of me. First he was older, he was outgoing, and he wasn't a police force cadet. Okay don't laugh ... but he wanted to be a metal model." Flashdrive giggled, "Like, the most handsome mechs on Cybertron magazine. Your friend must've been wickedly handsome." Sideswipe smirked, "Yeah he was okay. Now back to the story. My friend was just like your little Rod friend except he wasn't much of an aft hole and he was pretty naive. He was naive to the whole concept of the war. He was trained of course and was sent to Earth but he had a choice, to stay on Cybertron with Prowl and I, or risk losing his life. His ship was sent to Earth, his whereabouts are unknown, all because of a poor mistake."

Flashdrive didn't know what to say but let him continue. "Before he left I meant to give him this little trinket thing." Sideswipe held a blue glowing orb in his servo. Flashdrive gasped, "What is it?" Sideswipe smirked and threw the little glowing orb on the ground. It fell and a huge screen hologram came out of it. "Woah..." Flashdrive exclaimed. Sideswipe shrugged, "Built by Wheeljack himself. I have the other one. It's a message transmitter. From anywhere in the universe I could communicate with him, send him voice clips and everything." The mech then frowned and sat down on the ground. "Shut down." The orb stopped glowing the hologram and shut off. Flashdrive sat down beside Sideswipe and looked at him. "I'm sorry. That's really all I can say. Sometimes, I ask myself, what's the point of this war. I wish life was like it was, calm, fun." Flashdrive looked at Sideswipe's servo and grasped it. "Let's get back to base partner." Sideswipe smirked, a devious look in his eye. "Not til' I beat you there first."

He then transformed and zoomed off. For a second Flashdrive looked baffled and then laughed. "Don't think because I can be soft I can't be fast." She then transformed speeding after him.

A loud beeping came from the computer screen that was set up in the autobot base. "Prime sir, we have an incoming call from an unknown location. Should we answer?" Jazz asked. Optimus Prime nodded, "It looks like an autobot signal. Answer." Jazz pressed a button and a loud static noise came from the audio. "Hello, hello, is anyone there!" Jazz talked into the intercom, "Yes, this is the autobot base! Can you hear me!" The static then started to get quiet and then the unknown voice answered again, "Oh, thank Primus! The autobot base! I'm elite guard, Smokescreen!" Ironhide and Jazz's optics widened while Optimus held a serious expression. "Smokescreen, I am Optimus Prime. Where are you?" The static went blank and then started again, "Prime, sir, by my landing coordinates I'm on a planet called Earth. I am in a place on this planet called Texas." Ironhide looked to Optimus and gave him the look. Optimus nodded, "We're coming to meet you now. Jazz you will assist me."

The space bridge portal then opened. Optimus Prime transformed into his semi truck alt mode while Jazz transformed into his red and white sports car. As they went through the portal they were surrounded by trees in a forest. Optimus and Jazz then transformed and looked around. "Jazz, take caution. It is eerily quiet here." The two bots took out their guns and looked around for another autobot. "Optimus, here." Jazz motioned for Optimus to follow him in a cave. It was dark and drips of water was the only sound. "Smokescreen!" A blue, yellow, and red bot was laying on the cave wall, his leg severely wounded. "What happened to ya!" Jazz shouted. The mech dimly looked up at Jazz and the Prime. "Jazz, it seems as if he is injured badly. We should carry him back to the bridge and take extra caution not to drop him. I will send a comm-link to Ratchet." Optimus then spoke into his comm link saying, "Ratchet, we have a severely injured autobot. Prepare your things, he is losing a lot of energon." Ratchet then replied back quickly as possible, "Okay Optimus! Carry him safely and don't drop him." Jazz and Optimus picked the hurt mech up and carried him out of the cave.

"Aaah!" Shouted Jazz. A blood curdling laugh came from up in the sky, a red and black seeker in the sky smirked. "You stupid little autobots! Thought you could get away from the decepticons hmm? This place has energon something special we are looking for … something very special." It was no bot other than Starscream with his screechy voice and loud engine. Optimus and Jazz transformed and sped off while Optimus held Smokescreen atop of his trailer. Starscream flew towards them at a fast rate shooting lasers toward them. A laser hit Jazz's tire. "Aah!" Jazz transformed and tumbled over rolling down a hill. "Prime! Where's the damn space bridge!" Optimus wasn't about to leave his friend alone, he decided to fight back. He transformed and took out his battle axe. Starscream transformed and came towards the fearful leader, both of them wrestled. Optimus main goal was to knock the loud seeker out but unofrtunately decepticons were very strong, stronger than the average autobot, depending on which decepticon you pick a fight with. Optimus knew for sure he was stronger. Starscream kicked him off and reached for his laser gun. Just as Starscream was about to shoot a weak Smokescreen came behind him and hit him hard on his head. Starscream fell on the ground out cold and wings twitching. "That was close sir." Somekescreen drowsily remarked. The mech fell on the ground himself, Optimus just sighed. He looked over to Jazz to see the mech tending to his tire. "I'm alright Prime! Just need this fixed back at base. I guess I'll just walk." Jazz got up and walked towards the space bridge that was finally opened.

Optimus carried Smokescreen towards the portal, everybot waited to see what new autobot was in the base. "Autobots, this is Smokescreen, from the elite guard on Cybertron. He is badly injured and needs a lot of help recovering his strength. I'm sure he would appreciate it if we welcomed him and helped him adjust to living here on Earth." Optimus carried Smokescreen to the medical bay and sat him down on the table. Ratchet got out band aids and medicine to tend to Smokescreen's wounds. Optimus waited patiently for Smokescreen's diagnosis to see if anything hazardous happened to the autobot. Ratchet scanned him and cleared his throat to Optimus. Optimus turned around and answered, "Have you received any diagnosis?" Ratchet nodded and responded, "Half of the kid's spark is missing." Optimus raised an optic ridge, "Do you know how this might have occurred?" Ratchet put his digits over his closed optics, "Well, there's two reasons for how his spark might've broke. He either suffered mental pain and suffered spark break, or, somebody must've shot or stab him in that area. But from the looks of the spark break it doesn't look like anything physical happened to his spark. I put a sleep induced drug in his systems so he can get some rest. After he wakes I think it's smart if we ask him what happened and who or what could've caused his spark to break. But for now, let him recharge." Optimus patted Ratchet's back, "Your service is appreciated Ratchet." Optimus walked out the med bay and checked on Jazz, making sure he was alright. There was only two troubled young bots missing and he couldn't help but to wonder where they were.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sideswipe and Flashdrive sped to base knowing that it was nighttime and had to report back to base immediately. "What's wrong Flashy? You seem a little slow." Not to forget that they were literally racing back to base on the quiet streets of Nevada. "Oh, no Sideswipe, just warming up so I can burn out your tail pipe." She sped up as Sideswipe tried to speed up along with her. As the two bots sped through they came to a complete stop when some type of grenade was thrown in front of them. "What the hell?" Sideswipe shouted. Flashdrive and Sideswipe suffered the impact of the grenade falling back over a railway of the street. Sideswipe grabbed Flahdrive's hand before she could fall over. He helped her back up onto the street as the came face to face with the one of the most deadly decepticon fighters. She was silver all over, her yellow cat shaped optics staring at them creepily. Her helm was purple and she had no mouth (it was covered by a purple mouth plate). What was even more deadly was her quietness, the only sound she made was the sheathing of her samurai swords. "Who the hell are you?" Sideswipe asked. The femme then started to make her way slowly to them, samurai blades gleaming in the moonlight as she made her way to them.

"Sideswipe it's time to go!" Flashdrive tried to pull the mech away from the enemy but Sideswipe stubbornly planted his peds in the ground with a fighting stance. "What's the rush? I've been lookin to kick a decepticon's aft all day." The dangerous femme quickly sprinted and to them kicking Sideswipe in his chamber plating. Flashdrive got out two guns until the decepticon femme kicked them out of her servos. Both femmes rough housed each other as Flashdrive tried to reach for her guns. Sideswipe's war cry made the silver femme turn her head giving Flashdrive the opportunity to grab her two guns. Sideswipe kicked the mysterious femme and pursued to stab her with one of his swords. She kicked him off and then tried to get back one of her samurai swords, but was immediately stopped by a, "Freeze and surrender decepticon scum." Flashdrive pointed her pistol straight at her faceplate. The decepticon femme dropped her sword and put up both of her servos.

Sideswipe put stasis cuffs on her and smirked, "Slagging decepticon, thought you were gonna get our energon huh?" Flashdrive's messaging signal beeped and she heard Optimus' voice. "Cadet Flashdrive and Sideswipe, report back to base as soon as possible. This is urgent." Flashdrive looked at Sideswipe and the decpeticon femme who put her helm down in defeat. "Well, let's get to walking."


End file.
